Lee Hatake
|-|Brawl Legends= |image1= |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Brawl Legends'' |creator=User:LeeHatake93 |full_name=Lee Hatake |alias(es)=The Chosen One Hatake |birthplace=Hidden Valley, Japan |residence=Koishi, Japan |species=Human |age=19 |gender=Male |height=5'5" |weight=162 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by LeeHatake93. He resides in the ''Brawl Legends universe. Lee is a member of a former ninja clan that resided in a hidden valley between a desert and mountainous territory. He has the ability to harness elements such as wind and lightning, and inherited twin rings that allow him to control Ice and Fire, as well as create ethereal weapons. Lee was born in Hidden Valley, Japan on December 1st, to Sanosuke and Shura Hatake. In his youth, Lee lived with his parents and younger sister, Megumi, until they discovered that they were being stalked by a mysterious group of ninja. When Sanosuke left to investigate, he turned up dead in a matter of days. Fearing for the safety of her children, Shura sent Lee to live with his grandfather, Raizou Kazuma, while she and Megumi seemingly disappeared without a trace. His childhood friend, Rayne, also moved to another community for unknown reasons. Though he was still a child, this left an impact on Lee, but he couldn't seek them out on his own as Raizou had indicated that it would be in their best interest to stay separated until his family's stalkers had been dealt with. As Lee grew older, he began training to become a ninja like his father and grandfather. He was trained by a man named Natsuki Hachiyama, who held the distinction of being one of the most skilled fighters in Hidden Valley. Under his tutelage, Lee began to learn a variety of weapon and stealth skills, though he initially lacked the ability to learn elemental magic. Despite his failings, Lee continued to push himself and surprised Natsuki when he managed to learn his first element, fire, at the age of 14, a notable accomplishment for his age. Once he mastered fire, the elements of lightning and wind came naturally to him, and he graduated from Natsuki's dojo at the age of 16. After graduation, he met with another prodigy named Rig Ryujin, an outsider from a neighboring community. Rig was the only known resident of his community who trained to be a ninja. Despite what he thought, Lee greeted Rig and the two would soon become become best friends. Lee possesses spiky black hair and red eyes, and often wears a dark jacket, single-strap purple backpack for weapons and medical kits, boot-like sandals, and blue pants. He later prefers to wear a black, torn-sleeveless training shirt, thicker blue pants, and close-toed, ninja tabi. Lee is always seen wearing twin rings: a red crystal ring on his right hand, and a blue crystal ring on his left. He possesses a light muscle tone and has an overall average body type. His skin has a medium Caucasian tone, although he is portrayed as being of oriental descent. Lee is often overconfident, wanting to prove his strength by rushing head-first into battle. He usually gets himself into trouble, yet proves to be capable of holding his own until someone more experienced arrives. Despite his overbearing attitude, Lee always wants to do the right thing and will toss aside his childish attitude when innocent lives are at stake. After the timeskip, Lee is shown to still be confident in himself, although he prefers to plan ahead instead of foolishly rushing himself. He has become more serious in nature, and will not hesitate to do whatever is necessary to protect those close to him. *'Melee Combat:' Lee is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, able to fight bare-handed and with melee weapons such as knives and swords. *'Elemental Techniques:' Lee is trained in a magical discipline that allows him to control the elements of lightning, fire, and wind. With these, he can perform a variety of different attacks, though it strains his mana. **'Lightning Fist:' Also known as Lightning Manipulation, Lee can channel lightning into his fists, increasing both his physical strength and being able to concentrate and fire the lightning like a gun. Additionally, he can charge lightning throughout his entire body, and increase his speed while doing so. **'Spiraling Wave:' A notable example of Wind Manipulation, Lee can concentrate wind into an orb in his hand. He can also throw it or thrust it onto a surface, which will cause a ripple effect, causing the wind to spread like wildfire, blowing away anything in its path. **'Flame Bursts:' One of his favorite usages of Fire Manipulation, Lee can concentrate it into small orbs and fire them in quick succession. He is also able to condense larger fiery orbs into smaller forms, and fire them like bullets. They often cause impressive explosions when they make contact with their targets. *'Shadow Vanishing:' As a ninja trained in the art of stealth, Lee is able to not only conceal himself within shadows, he can also teleport small distances. *'Inferno: Chaotic Spirit:' With the power of Inferno within the Ring of Chaos, Lee can enhance his fiery techniques. **'Chaos Weapons:' Lee can instantly forge melee weapons such as swords and spears and encase them in a fiery aura, scorching anything they touch. This can even be used to form armor pieces, such as gauntlets, that allows him to wield such weapons without harming himself. **'Chaos Flames:' The fiery abilities Lee gains allows him to unleash large pillars and waves of fire, beyond that of his normal abilities. It is said to burn as hot as hellfire. *'Yoi: Serene Spirit:' With the power of Yoi within the Ring of Serenity, Lee has access to crystal-based techniques and illusionary powers. **'Crystal Manipulation:' Lee is able to harness the power of crystals, allowing him to instantly forge weapons, armor pieces, and shields. He can also cause large structures made of crystals to erupt from the ground. **'Ice Element:' Some of his crystal techniques draw on an icy element, allowing them to freeze his targets. **'Illusionary Abilities:' An interesting feature, Lee is able to transfer his consciousness into a target's mind. From here, he can see into their minds and project illusions that only the target can see, yet can still inflict physical damage to them. Lee can also summon ethereal limbs and weapons with this ability. *'Tamashi Equinox:' Also known as "Soul Embrace", Lee can synchronize his very soul with those of Inferno and Yoi, perfectly balancing their diverse personalities into one person. In this form, he takes on the physical traits of Inferno and Yoi, his left eye becomes blue as his right eye turns orange, and his hair, clothes, and elemental powers all take on a white color. **'Spiritual Armor:' Lee can form a sleek, white crystalline armor that covers him from head to toe. In this state, his speed and strength increase and he can also hover several feet above the ground, in a pseudo-flight state. The armor is tough to crack, and can be compared to diamonds. **'Chaotic Spirit:' The term given to techniques that combine Inferno and Yoi's abilities, such as fiery crystal fractals. **'Tamashi Vortex:' A large vortex that pulls in malevolent energy and seals it away in an unknown space. *'Raizou Kazuma:' Grandfather *'Sanosuke Hatake:' Father *'Shura Hatake:' Mother *'Megumi Shinbo:' Sister *'Rig Ryujin:' Best friend, Teammate *'Rayne Sabakuto:' Childhood friend, Girlfriend and later wife *'Jon Kurosami:' Teammate *'Akari Inoue:' Teammate *'Nero Crescent:' Former enemy, turned ally *'Natsuki Hachiyama:' Mentor *'Inferno:' Spirit of Chaos, sealed in Lee's red ring *'Yoi:' Spirit of Serenity, sealed in Lee's blue ring *'The Fallen:' Mortal Enemy **'Fallen Lee:' Alternate future self, Corrupted by The Fallen **'Fallen Clones:' Takes on the forms of his allies *'Draco Tenshi:' Follower of The Fallen *'Hirudo Crescent:' Nero's brother, Follower of The Fallen *'Raiden:' Follower of The Fallen *'Kane:' Raiden's brother, Follower of The Fallen *Despite growing up in seclusion from modern society, Lee somehow possesses knowledge of video games. *Lee originally wore glasses. *Lee Hatake is also the name of a Naruto OC created by LeeHatake93. Though they share similar attacks and appearances, much of their histories have been separated to truly divide them into two different people. File:Lee_Again.png|Lee's design when he was 17 File:New_Lee_Again.png|Lee's current design ScvLee.jpg|Lee in Soulcalibur V |-|Naruto= |image1=] |caption1=Custom 3D Model |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Naruto'' |creator=User:LeeHatake93 |full_name=Lee Hatake |alias(es)=The Eighth Hokage The Silver-Haired Uchiha |birthplace=Konohagakure, Land of Fire |residence=Traveling the World |species=Human |age=17 (Pre-Timeskip) 30 (First Timeskip) 38 (Second Timeskip) |gender=Male |height=5'9" |weight=172 lbs }} '''Lee Hatake' is a fan character designed by LeeHatake93. Lee Hatake resides in the Naruto universe. Lee is the eighth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, taking up the role after Naruto Uzumaki. Despite living in the Naruto universe, Lee's timeline doesn't follow the same canon as the official series, splitting into its own timeline prior to the events of the Fourth Great Ninja War. He is married to Rayne Hatake, and has two children: Jin and Aoi. Lee was born in on December 1st, to Satoru Hatake and Shura Uchiha, in the Village Hidden in the Sand. In his youth, Lee lived with his mother after the death of his father, however, he was later left with his grandmother when his mother left for unknown reasons. He grew up in the Village Hidden in the Sand alongside a young girl named Rayne, whom he had developed a crush on. However, at the age of 10, he was moved to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, where he was sent to live with Kakashi Hatake, whom he looked up to as an older brother. He enrolled in the Ninja Academy and met a young Hyuga named Rig. The two became quick friends and classmates. During his time in the academy, he looked to Kakashi for help in weapon and Jutsu training. However, when Kakashi was named the Sixth Hokage, the two spent less time training due to Kakashi's hectic schedule, though Lee later met Naruto Uzumaki, a former student of Kakashi's. Naruto taught Lee the basics of the Rasengan and an advanced Shadow Clone Jutsu. Despite the required Clone Jutsu needed to pass Academy exams being a simple illusion, Naruto taught Lee to create solid clones that could be used in battle. He graduated the Academy at the age of 16, alongside Rig and several other ninja his age. While no teams had been decided for him yet, Lee was assigned to be Sasuke Uchiha's student. As Sasuke's student, Lee trained in several trials, including learning to walk up trees and walls, showcasing his Fire Style Jutsu, and engaging in sparring sessions with Rig, a student of Neji Hyuga. Despite Lee being his model student, Sasuke suddenly disappears without warning, and with no one else to train him, Lee enlists Naruto to be his teacher. Though Naruto wasn't qualified to be an official teacher, he took up Lee's request, and began teaching him new techniques, such as mastering his chakra nature and Senjutsu, techniques that were beyond the teachings of a Genin. Through his training with Naruto, Lee quickly amassed the rank of Chunin, and was allowed to take on missions with Naruto, despite not being a member of a three-man team like most young shinobi should be. During his travels with Naruto, he met an orange-haired samurai named Jonouchi Kurosaki. Lee had unwittingly become trapped in a Genjutsu that seemed to predict some sort of prophecy, regarding an ancient entity that had been the progenitor of all chakra and a young ninja who would defeat it. Jonouchi freed Lee from the Genjutsu, and revealed that he was aware of the prophecy, and seemed to indicate that Lee was the one it mentioned. Though he didn't believe in such things, the idea of being "a chosen one" appealed to Lee, making him feel more confident in his fighting potential. Though he was not longer trapped in the Genjutsu, something had changed about Lee. His attitude had become more reckless, and he had become arrogant. Jonouchi noted this when Naruto mentioned something to him, so he tagged along with the two when they returned from their mission. Lee possesses spiky black hair and dark brown/blackish eyes (when his Sharingan isn't active), and often wears the traditional outfit of a Konoha Jonin consisting of a bluish gray body suit, fingerless gloves with metal guards, a green vest, and boot-like sandals. He also wears a black headband with a metal plate that bears a leaf symbol. With his Sharingan active, his eyes become red and feature three tomoe orbiting his pupils. After activation of the Sensugan Isetsukami, Lee's hair turns silver while his eyes become white. He possesses a light muscle tone and has an overall average body type. His skin has a medium Caucasian tone, although he is portrayed as being of oriental descent. Despite his age, Lee was often considerate and cunning when he was a teen, showing a degree of self-control when faced in dangerous situations. However, after he acquired Sasuke's ocular powers, he became overconfident, often overshadowing his once honorable nature. Regardless, his kind nature carried through his cocky attitude as he vowed to stand by his friends, and would become easily angered if anyone threatened them. As an adult, his calm and collected attitude returned, however, he would still be prone to outbursts if someone threatened his family or assumed that he didn't take the right course of action regarding someone, or something's, safety. After awakening his Sensugan Isetsukami, Lee becomes enlightened, and develops an interest in learning new Jutsu for the sake of knowledge. He decides to travel the world to learn of different cultures, and to keep a watchful eye for any distortions that could threaten not only his home, but the world itself. *'Melee Combat:' Lee is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, able to fight bare-handed and with ninja tools, such as kunai and shuriken. *'Jutsu Mastery:' Lee is able to perform a variety of different Jutsu. Like Kakashi, his Sharingan allows him to use several chakra natures, allowing him to use Fire Style, Water Style, Wind Style, Earth Style, and Lightning Style techniques. *'Shadow Clone Jutsu:' Similar to Naruto, Lee is a skilled user of the Shadow Clone Jutsu in his early teen years. Though he never displays the ability to create as many clones as Naruto, Lee is able to create at least a total of 50, if the situation calls for it. *'Transformation Jutsu:' A standard technique taught to all students at Konoha Ninja Academy, this allows Lee to transform his body into anybody he can imagine. It is a useful disguise that can also be used as a distraction. *'Rasengan:' As Naruto's student, the Rasengan quickly became one of Lee's most commonly-used techniques, and his favorite Jutsu overall. When he first began learning to perform the Jutsu, he needed to summon Shadow Clones to perform it correctly. However, he later learned to perform the technique without the assistance of Clones. After mastering his Susano'o, Lee later takes upon the habit of spinning the necessary chakra with the assistance of Susano'o's arms, allowing him to not only create multiple Rasengan at once, but also to mix in different chakra natures for a series of unique Rasengan variations. **'Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken:' Directly inherited from Naruto's teachings, one of Lee's most prominent chakra natures is Wind, and he learned to add this nature to his Rasengan in order to perform the Rasen Shuriken. **'Lightning Style: Rasenchi:' A technique created when Lee and Rig combined their Rasengan and Chidori together, based on what they overheard about Naruto and Sasuke's previous team-ups. Lee can also use this technique himself when he applies Lightning Nature to his Rasengan, though he rarely uses this technique as Lightning nature often conflicts with his Wind nature, which he prefers. *'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu:' A Jutsu that Lee learned from both Kakashi and Rig Hyuga, the Water Dragon Missile summons a dragon-shaped torrent of water than rushes in the direction chosen by the user, and explodes on impact. *'Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu:' A technique he learned when training with Kakashi, after awakening his Sharingan. This technique allows Lee to pull his opponents into the ground, leaving only their head exposed. *'Chidori:' After spending time training with Rig, Lee eventually develops Chidori on his own. However, Lightning nature requires more chakra to perform in his case, so Lee very rarely uses Chidori, especially since he prefers the Rasengan. *'Fire Style Jutsu:' As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Fire nature techniques are Lee's strong suit, and he has plenty to spare. **'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu:' A standard Fire nature technique common among members of the Uchiha clan. Lee learned this technique from Sasuke Uchiha. **'Fire Style: Phoenix Dragon Jutsu:' After learning the Water Dragon Missile, Lee developed a Fire Style equivalent to it, which he quickly dubbed the "Phoenix Dragon Jutsu". Despite Lee being the move's creator, this Jutsu was later adopted by Kakashi, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hikari Sarutobi, and Aoi Hatake. **'Fire Style: Great Deforestation Jutsu:' A Jutsu Lee created in order to combat Wood Style users. With a wider range than Madara's Majestic Destroyer Flame, the Great Deforestation Jutsu can easy cover a large radius, and will incinerate anything in its path. **'Fire Style: Flame Burst Rasengan:' Combining his Fire Nature with the Rasengan, Lee created this technique as a precise variation of the Rasen Shuriken. With it, Lee holds a fiery Rasengan on the tip of his index finger and shoots it like a bullet. When it hits its target, the Rasengan erupts into a swirling flame pillar. *'Sharingan:' As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Lee has inherited the Sharingan from his mother. **'Mangekyo Sharingan:' Lee awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan when he believed himself to have killed his best friend, Rig. He later gained the "Choku-Tomoe" Sharingan when Sasuke Uchiha, on the brink of death, transferred his ocular abilities to Lee. **'Amaterasu:' The black flame technique that was previously the signature ability of Sasuke and Itachi, Lee developed this Jutsu after obtaining Sasuke's ocular prowess. Quickly adapting to the change in chakra nature, Lee began to master this technique at a much quicker rate than even Sasuke, himself, applying the black flames to his Rasengan. **'Sharingan Genjutsu:' Though it is never outright referred to as Tsukuyomi, Lee is able to perform powerful Genjutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan, as Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha could. Genjutsu is a form of illusion technique that traps targets in a dream-like state. Lee can also use this ability to enter the subconscious minds of other people. **'Susano'o:' A Mangekyo ability he later developed after obtaining Sasuke's ocular powers, the Susano'o is an ethereal being that surrouds Lee, used as both a shield and extra strength for combat. When first unlocked, Lee's Susano'o appeared as a skeletal structure. It later turned into an armored form, and eventually Lee gained the ability to create a complete body for his Susano'o, which stands at roughly 15 feet tall. **'Susano'o: Yasaka Magatama:' A Jutsu used by Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha, this is one of the technques unique to Sharingan users who have awakened a Susano'o. With it, the user summons ethereal beads which act as explosive projectiles. *'Senjutsu (Mt. Myoboku):' Also referred to as Sage Mode, Lee learned Senjutsu when he trained as Naruto Uzumaki's student. Like Naruto, Lee will often create Shadow Clones that hide away and gather nature energy while he's in combat, allowing himself to transform into Sage Mode at any time. Also like Naruto, Lee limits the amount of Clones he keeps in hiding, in order to keep their minds focused. Unlike Naruto, Lee doesn't rely entirely on his Shadow Clones for combat, so he usually hides away a minimum of three Clones whenever he needs to access Sage Mode. *'Summoning Technique (Toads): '''When Lee became the sole student of Naruto Uzumaki, he was given a chance to learn all of Naruto's tricks. One of the first Jutsu he learns is the Summoning Jutsu, which he signs onto the Toad contract of Mount Myoboku. *'Signature Skills:' Though he may not act like it, Lee is a tactical genius and a quick learner. He has even developed his own Jutsu based around his Sharingan. **'Inferno Style: Amaterengan: Combining the flames of Amaterasu with the Rasengan, this techique serves as an enhanced variation of the Flame Burst Rasengan, with a more condensed range. **'''Sage Art: Susano'o: Chakra Armor: Though Lee awakened the ability to use Susano'o, he has yet to awaken its perfect form. Since Lee mostly relies on Susano'o for quick shields rather than transforming it entirely, he developed a way to transform Susano'o into a full body armor. Coupled with his skilled Senjutsu, Lee is able to balance nature energy and chakra in this form, and as such, his movement becomes much faster, able to match the speed of Eight Gates users. **'Sage Art: Susano'o: Infernal Rasen-Magatama: ' Combining the Yasaka Magatama and Inferno Style: Rasengan, Lee creates projectiles in the shape of black-flamed Rasen Shuriken. He is able to create up to seven of these at once, and throw them all in one fell swoop. When they hit a target, they explode into a large, black-flamed whirlwind. **'Uchiha Style: Sharingan Clone Jutsu:' Combining his Shadow Clone Jutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan, Lee is able to see through the eyes of his clones. This is useful for scouting enemy territory. **'Sharingan Style: Gateway: '''A unique ability granted to Lee's Sharingan, this Jutsu is a form of Space-Time Transportation that allows the user to create portals, or gateways, to other locations. This technique requires a lot of chakra, so Lee uses it sparingly. **'Sharingan Style: Shinobi Equinox:' A Jutsu Lee created that allows him to share his Sharingan's power among multiple recipients, giving them access to his range of Jutsu in exchange for the ability to use their abilities. However, this technique cannot be used to copy the abilities of other ocular techniques, such as Rinnegan or Byakugan. Lee and his great-grandfather, Raizou, are the only people who can perform this Jutsu, as it is a parent technique of their unique Sharingan ability: Sensugan Isetsukami. **'Sensugan Isetsukami: Lee and his great-grandfather have a unique Sharingan ability, which translates to "Divine Ocular Transference". As with Lee's Shinobi Equinox Jutsu, he is able to transfer the abilities of his Sharingan to multiple recipients, and in return, he can use any technique that the recipients are capable of performing. When this technique activates, Lee's Sharingan becomes black and white, and his hair turns silver. Additionally, his Amaterasu's flames become a silver coated shade of blue, and his Susano'o turns snow white. Once this technique is activated, Lee's hair permanently becomes silver while his eyes turn white. *'''Raizou Uchiha: Great-Grandfather (Deceased) *'Nana Nohara:' Grandmother *'Satoru Hatake:' Father (Deceased) *'Shura Uchiha:' Mother (Unknown) *'Rayne Hatake (née "Rayne of the Desert"):' Wife *'Jin Hatake:' Son *'Aoi Hatake:' Daughter *'Kakashi Hatake:' Adoptive Brother (Deceased) *'Sasuke Uchiha:' Cousin, Mentor (Deceased) *'Sarada Uchiha:' First cousin once removed (Alternate timeline) *'Fusion Leek:' Himself, merged with Leek *'Ryujinki "Rig" Hyuga:' Best friend, Teammate *'Jonouchi Kurosaki:' Teammate *'Akari Kurosaki (née Inoue):' Teammate *'Nero Crescent:' Former enemy, turned ally *'Naruto Uzumaki:' Mentor (Deceased) *'Minato Uzumaki (Jr.):' Student, Naruto's son *'Boruto Uzumaki:' Ally, Naruto's son (Alternate timeline) *'Leek:' Fusee, Dimensional counterpart *'Daraku Chakra:' Ancient Entity, Mortal Enemy **'Fallen Lee:' Alternate future self, Corrupted **'Reanimated Followers:' Alternate timeline counterparts to Ryujin and Jonouchi *'Ryou Tenshi:' New Akatsuki member *'Hirudo Crescent:' Nero's brother, New Akatsuki member *'Raiden :' New Akatsuki member *'Kane:' Raiden's brother, New Akatsuki member *'Madara Uchiha:' Ancestor (Sealed away) *'Menma Namikaze:' Dark counterpart to Naruto from an alternate timeline *Lee's origins have undergone several changes since his initial conception. Though he has always been a Naruto OC, he hasn't always been limited to the series. He was initially part of a crossover universe that blended several different series together, such as Soulcalibur, The Legend of Zelda, Dragon Ball Z, and Final Fantasy, however he is now solely linked to the Naruto brand. *Lee Hatake is also the name of a character from the Brawl Legends series created by LeeHatake93. Though they share similar attacks and appearances, much of their histories have been separated to truly divide them into two different people. **Likewise, many of his allies have similar names to their Brawl Legends counterparts, and others, such as Nero Crescent, share the exact name with their counterparts. **In his initial appearances, Lee wore glasses until he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. This was mainly an early design choice, and in the current retcon of Lee's adventures, he was written to have never worn them. *Lee is one of the most recurring OC's of LeeHatake93. Aside from his Brawl Legends counterpart, nearly every main protagonist of a fanfiction or game by LeeHatake93 shares a similarity with Lee, whether it is their birthday, having black hair and red eyes, or having spikey hair, all of them share a small connection to him. File:Lee_Generations.png|Lee at the ages of 30 (left) and 17 (right) File:Original_Lee.png|Lee's original design, remastered File:Hatake_Pic.png|Lee's family picture, with Rayne, Aoi, and Jin File:Mangekyo_Lee_Eyes.png|Concept of Lee's Mangekyo Sharingan File:Lee_Susanoo.png|Lee's Susano'o Chakra Armor File:Sensugan.png|Concept art of Lee's Sensugan Isetsukami File:Fusion_Leek.png|Lee Hatake fused with Leek 7794CBBE-ACF5-46A0-AB66-FFE49DE82EC0.jpeg|Lee Hatake in Jump Force Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:LeeHatake93's characters Category:Good characters Category:Magical characters Category:Humans Category:Featured articles Category:Married characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sword users Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Cryokinetic characters Category:Parents Category:Naruto characters Category:Fan characters Category:Hydrokinetic characters Category:Geokinetic characters Category:Aerokinetic characters Category:Electrokinetic characters Category:Characters with multiple incarnations Category:Characters related to canon characters Category:Martial artists